Para eso son los amigos
by Writer65
Summary: En un día soleado en el Salto del Salmón Kenai está algo aburrido, por suerte su buen amigo Aluk tiene una idea para levantarle los ánimos. Fic celebración del 15 aniversario de "Tierra de Osos" Escrito junto con Musqux.


**Hola a todo el mundo, antes que nada este fic es para celebrar el 15 aniversario de Tierra de Osos (yeih) Es nuestro regalo, mío y de mi buen amigo Musqux, entre los dos escribimos el fic y decidimos publicarlo hoy ya que es una fecha especial, un poco tarde pero mejor que nunca XD, bueno eso ha sido todo de mi parte, ahora dejo que Musqux diga unas cuantas palabras:**

 **Musqux:** **Esta historia está ambientada despues de los eventos de mi fic "No perteneces Aqui". Esta es la primera historia que hacemos juntos y fue en hecha como parte del homenaje a nuestra película favorita. espero les guste.**

Era un día como cualquier otro en el Salto del Salmón; el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban y Koda jugaba con unos amigos mientras Kenai los vigilaba, una tarea algo aburrida ya que era el único adulto del grupo. Koda y Bucky trataban de atrapar a un salmón cuando Kenai notó que un oso de su misma edad se acercaba por detrás, era Aluk.

-¡Hey Kenai!-saludó Aluk-¡Qué tal!

-Ah... hola Aluk, todo bien por aquí-respondió Kenai-Solo estoy vigilando a los cachorros. ¿Tú que tal?

-Pues nada; el día ha estado muy tranquilo hoy; Tug me contó que estabas por aquí así que quise pasar a verte-respondió Aluk.

-Qué bueno es Tug conmigo… a veces no siento que lo merezca-dijo Kenai con una voz apagada.

Había pasado una temporada desde el trágico incidente que cobró la vida de Sitka y Aga; y desde hace un par de días Kenai había estado ocultando su malestar a Koda para no apagar su ánimo, sin embargo Tug si se había dado cuenta de ello y por eso envió a Aluk; él y Kenai se habían vuelto buenos amigos después que lo ayudara con su entrenamiento como oso, así que pensó que sería buena idea que él fuera a levantarle el ánimo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Aluk.

Entonces Kenai miró a Koda.

-Oh... lo siento-dijo después de también mirar al cachorro-Lo olvidé por un momento.

-No tienes nada que sentir Aluk, soy yo el que... cometió el error-respondió Kenai.

-Pero sabía cómo te hace sentir eso; lo siento-respondió el otro oso-Tiene que haber algo con que pueda compensarte.

-Está bien Aluk, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

-Lo sé; pero igual no debí mencionarlo-repitió Aluk, entonces tuvo una idea-Ya sé, te lo compensare.

-No tienes que hacerlo, de verdad-respondió Kenai.

-Yo quiero hacerlo de todas formas-insistió Aluk, entonces levantó su pata derecha y apunto hacia una colina y dijo-Sabes... cruzando esa colina hay un árbol y en una de sus ramas esta la miel más deliciosa en todo el valle ¿Qué tal si se las traigo para ambos?"

-No es necesario Aluk-Kenai

-Yo insisto-Aluk.

Al ver la insistencia de su amigo Kenai aceptó diciendo:

-Está bien, pero déjame ir contigo.

-¿Y Koda?-preguntó Aluk.

-El hermano de Bucky me dijo que me relevaría cuando quisiera, voy a decirle que me eche la pata un rato-contestó Kenai

-Muy bien aquí te espero-Aluk.

Después de encargar a Koda con el hermano de Bucky los osos partieron hacia la colina. Era una distancia considerable así que comenzaron a hablar en el camino.

-Hey… Kenai ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-preguntó Aluk

-Claro dime-contestó Kenai

-¿Por qué no llevas puesto tu tótem hoy?-dijo Aluk mirando el cuello de su amigo-Pensé que lo llevabas a todas partes contigo.

-Ah... eso, lo que pasa es que... Rutt y Tuke lo tienen-respondió Kenai con una sonrisa-Hay unas hermanas alces. Quieren impresionarlas y me pidieron mi tótem prestado. Quieren presumir que se lo quitaron a un cazador. No entiendo para qué les serviría pero supongo que son cosas de alces.

-Te ves bien sin tu tótem; así te ves como cualquiera de nosotros.

-Gracias, pero me gusta llevarlo.

-¿No te aprieta el cuello?

-No, se ajusta muy bien.

-¿Cómo haces para ponértelo y sacártelo?

-Solo bajo mi cabeza y se desliza. Para ponérmelo lo tomó con mi boca, lo lanzó y antes de que caiga meto mi cabeza dentro de la cuerda.

-Bien jugado-dijo Aluk riéndose.

-Pregúntale a Koda, he fallado algunas veces.

-Y tú que me cuentas. ¿Problemas con el viaje este año?

-No tanto; mi cueva queda cerca pero es algo solitario el viaje; ya que voy sólo.

-Que mal... oye tal vez puedas venir con nosotros.

-De verdad… ¿No los molestare?

-Por supuesto que no, no me vendría mal una pata para vigilar a Koda, cada año es más travieso"

-Es parte de crecer; todos somos así cuando somos cachorros, lo que no sé es como debe ser cuidar de alguien más; ya que soy hijo único:

-¿Cómo se siente eso? Yo siempre he estado rodeado de hermanos.

-No es tan malo como puede parecer, ya que tuve toda la atención de mi madre, pero me hubiera gustado tener alguien con quien pasar el rato cuando no estoy en el salto del salmón.

-Creo que tienes razón... nunca me sentí solo, ni cuando era humano ni ahora que soy oso.

-Eres muy afortunado por eso; y Koda también.

-Supongo que tienes razón, aunque no es fácil, ni como mayor ni como el menor.

-Pero debe ser divertido.

-Lo es... pero también un poco frustrante.

-¿Por qué?

-Verás cuando era humano yo era el menor de mi familia y no me dejaban hacer muchas cosas, te sobreprotegen mucho, como si te fueras a romper como una rama, además de que a los mayores les gusta meterse contigo. Y ahora con Koda... si algo le pasara jamás podría perdonarme, es mi responsabilidad y debo cuidarlo mucho. A veces me siento muy presionado porque no puedo dejar que nada le pase.

-Entiendo; de una forma u otra cargas con algo-dijo Aluk asintiendo con la cabeza-Pero lo estás haciendo bien como hermano mayor hasta ahora, y eso que no eres un oso de nacimiento.

-Eh...gracias.

-Oye... ¿Qué se siente ser un humano? Andar en dos patas y nunca hibernar. ¿Por qué no hibernan?"

-Es… diferente. El olfato no es muy bueno, y no somos tan rápidos ni fuertes. Pero sabemos cómo sobrevivir, los pulgares son una maravilla, son tantas cosas las que puedes hacer con ellos.

-¿Extrañas tus pulgares?

-Si.

-¿Qué es lo que más extrañas?

-A mi hermano Denahi.

-Oh...pero el estará siempre ahí para ti.

-Lo sé, pero antes nos veíamos diario, vivíamos en la misma tienda. Dormíamos lado a lado, jugábamos, peleábamos. Extraño eso.

-Pero él pudo venir contigo aquí; ¿por qué no lo hizo? Según lo veo no había ningún impedimento.

-Hay una tradición humana, necesitamos un chamán, que es alguien como Tug, un líder, sin él o ella la aldea no funciona. Denahi es en siguiente chamán.

-Un chamán nunca he oído de algo como eso. Pero suena como una gran responsabilidad dirigir a toda una manada. Nosotros los osos no tenemos alguien que nos dirija...no somos como los lobos que obedecen a un alfa...somos...más independientes; pero siempre nos apoyamos el uno al otro; especialmente Tug; él es un gran amigo para todos.

-Por eso te digo que un chamán es como Tug, un gran amigo y guía.

-Creo que debería conocer uno para entender mejor lo que es.

-Si…es complicado.

-¿Porque tanto interés Aluk? ¿Planeas convertirte en humano?

-No, no, estoy feliz como estoy; solo sentía curiosidad ya que sabes por experiencia como son ellos y ningún oso se ha acercado lo suficientemente como para conocerlos bien.

-Oh ya, igual creo que te verías bien como humano.

-No me imagino como uno-dijo Aluk soltando una risa.

-¿Por qué no? Yo jamás me vi como un oso y mírame ahora.

-Ahora eres un oso peludo y cabezón-Aluk se rio de nuevo.

-¡Oye! ¿Has hablado con Koda verdad?

-No...Bueno si, todos en el salto del salmón lo comentan.

-¿En serio?

-Sí; Koda anduvo contándolo por ahí a todos.

-¡Ese cachorro! ¡Lo que le falta de tamaño le sobra en boca!

-No te molestes con él, igual se nota que eres cabezón.

-¡Ah muchas gracias!

-Hasta las chicas se dieron cuenta.

-¡Oh genial!

-¿Y qué dicen?

-Sinceramente no se mucho; ya sabes cómo son ellas guardándose sus comentarios entre ellas. Tendrías que preguntarle a una.

-Vamos, ¿no has escuchado nada?

-¿En serio quieres saber?

-Si.

-Aun se ríen cuando recuerdan esa vez que te atoraste en ese tronco hueco.

-¡¿Koda lo contó también?!

-Ehh…

-¿Que?

-Si lo hizo; pero no te enojes con él; solo quería contarnos las aventuras que pasó con su hermano.

-Ah... esa bola de pelos se aprovecha de lo mucho que lo quiero.

-Debes quererlo mucho. Sino no estuvieras aquí.

-Lo amo con todo mí ser. Es el hermano que siempre quise.

-Debe serlo. Dejaste una vida por él.

-Se lo debía... además.

-¿Además que?

-Incluso si no hubiera pasado ya sabes que, no me imaginó viviendo sin él.

-Fue un buen detalle de tu parte.

-¡Oh mira! Ya casi llegamos, allí está el árbol.

Aluk apuntó a la colina que ahora se extendía frente a ellos, en la cima estaba el árbol, de sus ramas escurría la miel, y bajo la luz del sol brillaban como si fueran oro, los estómagos de los osos rugieron al ver el delicioso dulce.

-¡Al fin!-vitoreó Kenai.

Ambos osos empezaron a correr hacia la colina.

-Dulce, dulce miel-dijo Kenai.

-La mejor miel de por aquí.

Cuando llegaron al árbol ambos osos se detuvieron.

-¿Y cómo subimos?

-Como siempre lo hacemos, trepando.

Aluk se acercó al tronco y empezó a afilar sus garras en este.

-Tenía que ser-dijo Kenai mientras lo imitaba.

Una vez que las garras de ambos quedaron afiladas se colocaron al pie del árbol.

-¿Listo?

-Hagámoslo.

-¿Qué tal una carrera hasta arriba?-propuso Aluk para hacer más interesante el asunto.

-¡Hecho!-contestó Kenai, con ganas de hacer algo emocionante.

-En sus marcas... listos... ¡Fuera!

Pronto ambos osos estuvieron escalando el árbol, al principio iban igualados, pero como Aluk había sido toda su vida oso, y desde la infancia había escalado troncos, no le tomó mucho sacarle la ventaja a Kenai; y llegó primero al panal.

Gané jajá-dijo victorioso justo cuando Kenai lo alcanzó.

-Fue solo suerte-dijo Kenai mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Eso dicen todos.

-Suerte nada más.

-Como sea, vamos por el panal.

-Ahora sí.

Los osos se acercaron al panal.

-Yo lo rompo y tú lo recibes; ¿de acuerdo?

-Ya éstas.

Aluk se aproximó y rompió un pedazo grande de la colmena, se lo dio a Kenai; él rompió otro más y ambos bajaron del árbol.

-Ahora sí; regresemos-cantó Aluk.

-Koda se pondrá muy feliz.

-Sí; mejor démonos prisa.

Y así ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso. A la mitad del camino Kenai dijo:

-Incluso si es molesto y parlanchín, jamás lo cambiaría por nada.

-Te lo cambio por mi pedazo de colmena.

-Jamás, es mi bola de pelos.

Cuando regresaron al Salto del Salmón lo primero que hizo Kenai fue llamar a su hermanito; el osezno se separó de su grupo de amigos y fue a reunirse con su hermano.

-Aquí estoy Kenai, ¿Qué paso? Oh, hola Aluk, ¿qué hay?

-Tu hermano y yo te trajimos algo. ¿No es cierto Kenai?

-Sí, si lo hicimos.

-¿Algo? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¡Vamos díganmelo ya!

-Algo que sabemos te gusta-Aluk.

-¿Y es dulce?-preguntó Koda.

-Si-respondió Kenai.

-¡Díganme, díganme, díganme, díganme!

-Mejor porque no te lo mostramos. Vamos Kenai, muéstrale"

Kenai sacó el pedazo de colmena que había estado guardando y se lo mostró a su hermano. Los ojos de Koda se iluminaron.

-¡Miel! ¡Amo la miel! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Son los mejores!

-De nada Koda; ¿Por qué no llamas a Bucky y a su hermano para que nos acompañe? Creo que hay suficiente para los seis-propuso Kenai.

-Buena idea, voy por ellos.

-¡Llama a Tug de paso!-agregó Kenai.

Unos minutos transcurrieron hasta que Koda regresó con Tug, Bucky y su hermano, Aluk repartió la miel entre todos y los osos se sentaron a disfrutar del dulce mangar. Durante el camino Tug había encontrado unas bayas, así que llevó una rama para acompañar a la miel. Así los osos pasaron un buen rato y disfrutaron de la cosa más dulce que hay en la vida (incluso más que la miel)... La amistad

-Muchas gracias por invitarme Kenai -agradeció Tug.

.Cuando quieras Tug-respondió el oso joven-Después de todo, para eso son los amigos.

 **Fin**.


End file.
